Gawl's Diary
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: An indepth view of his world... through the eyes of the glorious Gawl himself.
1. The Craziness has just begun!

A.N. Okay… I know that is weird, but I saw that there was only a couple Generator Gawl fics, so I decided to write one.... that didn't have a yaoi basis... ewww!! I don know where I got the idea… It just kinda popped into my head one day! So, if it sucks, I'm sorry!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Gawl, or any of its bishounen. But I wish I did!! I love them all!!!  
  
  
  
Accessing file… Gawl's Diary  
  
Password… I can't help how hott I am  
  
Password accepted.  
  
Welcome Gawl.  
  
I'm Gawl. I am writing this record just incase I don't make it back to the future. At this point, the chances of my return look very slim.  
  
I came to this time with two other time travelers. One, Ryo, is my creator of sorts, and a very sensitive guy. Sometimes... he is a little two sensitive. He seems to need a lot of physical and emotional support from both me and Koji. Ah… Koji… the *other* time traveler. He is devoid of any emotion. At times one might come to the unfortunate conclusion that the guy had an entire deciduous forest growing up his ass. His outlook on life serves no other purpose than boggling the mind. Despite Ryo, and Koji's quirks, I'm the most down-to-earth of the bunch, our little trio makes one good-looking group. It didn't exactly come as a shock that we were so popular with the girls… one in particular. Masami. If there is a God, I swear to him right now… I'm. Gonna. Kill. Her. That is all there is to it. She must die. Perchance you happened to meet her at a sidewalk café or your local grocery store; you would walk away empathizing with my need to ring her scrawny neck. For the good of mankind, naturally. Just don't be caught looking through the door of the fast food chain she works at… I would never wish that hell on any person I know… not even the enemy.  
  
Okay, here's the 411 on this chick. She runs around wearing this pipe thingy on her head… I don't even know what the hell its function is, aside from increasing the amusement of her peers. During my first week here in the year 2007, she almost discovered my true identity. *Gulp* On several occasions. I am not certain of the length of time I can keep the fact that I am a Generator from her.  
  
The lot of us (meaning me, Koji, and Ryo) are currently attending Ohju Academy. The Academy was the start of all *my* problems. It's not surprising that Ryo (a brilliant scientist) and Koji (an equally brilliant mathematician) were accepted. However, my presence at Ohju created quite a stir. I blame Masami. I am an average guy, as average as they come. (Although, my manly physique can only be described as above average.) Without a cent or talent to my name. Masami's 'feminine intuition' I suppose you'd call it, honed in on my lack of skills, and ever since she has been undertaking this mission to uncover what is so 'special' about me. It was her "duty as a tendent" she claimed. As if that weren't bad enough, my pals Koji and Ryo had to freaking invite ourselves to live with the bitch. Ryo believes she has a "thing" for me… I play along. He so enjoys being right. Why take that away from him? Given a choice between facing Masami, and every Generator the enemy can throw at us… BRING ON THE GENERATORS!!!! That girl is going to be the death of me, if I don't get her first!  
  
My most recent near-being-found-out experience began like any other. I was kicking major Manta Generator ass, when this really cute, incredibly quite girl named Natsumi showed up seconds after I resumed my regular form. What's more, half of the building chose the exact moment of her arrival to crumble. Heroically, I shoved her out of the path of destruction, and wound up getting buried under a massive pile of debris. FABULOUS! Coincidence that some chick was in the wrong place at the right time?! I think not! I'll have to keep an eye on that one.  
  
To add insult to barely healed injury, no thanks to Masami, who decided to play "doctor", I was forced to battle a Locus Generator. This posed a slight problem, seeing as how the damn thing can fly, and I can't. What's more, that meddling such and such had a front row seat to my possible doom, with only Koji's incredibly large head blocking her view. It was a blessing, and a curse simultaneously, that Koji was there. He told Masami a little white lie about me possessing the ability to soar through the heavens like a bird because I was a top-secret government experiment, and my enrollment at Ohju was an intricate study of Behavioral Science, or something along those lines. Crock of bullshit really. It still amazes me to this day that she actually bought it!! Score points for the Gawlmiester!!  
  
A major disaster averted, I turned my attention to other things. Specifically developing a theory, which stole into the back of mind, refusing to leave. Personal experience had taught me that every time I transformed into my Generator form, I killed a tiny portion of my human self. Confiding this information to Koji or Ryo was an impossibility. This harsh reality was something they had to find out on their own. Ryo would be crushed if he knew that his "creation" and protector was slowly murdering himself performing the operation he was designed for.  
  
That's as good as it gets… Hopefully I'll live long enough to make another entry. But, if worse comes to worse, I just want to be remembered as a normal guy, not some freak show.  
  
A.N. So, what did you think? I wish that it had turned out funnier, but… I don know… the comedian is Joanna, not me, but I still try!! ^_^ Basically, I have only seen the first DVD, so all that he talks about is in the first 3 episodes. Once I get money… or possibly gift certificates for my sweet 16, I'll get the second DVD, and write more!!  
  
Please R&R, and read my other stuff, too!!  
  
Later! 


	2. Here we go again!

A.N. Lookit!! I am FINALLY updating!!! Yayayaya!!! ::dances around her office all happy like:: Okay. I REALLY need more sleep. damnit. Okay. The others are coming real soon, cause I got volume 3 and 4 on tapes, I just has to wait until I went over to my best friend's cause she has number 2. Okay, it's time for me to shut up, and start writing!! Laters!!! WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR VOLUME TWO!! You should understand what I am doing from chapter one. I am basically taking what happened in the DVD, and putting it all in Gawl's words.  
  
Accessing file. Gawl's Diary Password. Underwear is good Password accepted Welcome Gawl  
  
Man, what is the deal with Ryo?! He's acting so wired! He and Koji have "discussions" during art class. And, he left history one day. it's not like him to leave class in the middle of a lesson. So strange. And, what is going on between Koji and Natsumi?! They seen to be getting pretty close.The quiet people always have the most to say?! Yeah right!! Ryo is so down lately, and he's having some pretty violent nightmares. but that's nothing compared to what happens during the day. Even at the festival he was acting strange! Ah, yes. the festival. SO MUCH FOOD!!! I was in heaven!! Ryo seemed to think it was fun, and Koji. I'm not even going to start on him! "I'm, giddy." Why can't he just lighten up every once and a while?! There goes that forest again! And Masami!! What's her deal? Why can't she just realize that Natsumi is a better chef? Professor Saito is such a scank!!( Why does everyone think that she is so hott?!) What's the deal with her all feeling up on me like that?! But, the look on Masami's face was more than worth it! Of course, Ryo wants to go to her biology symposium, the little brainiac! Boring as hell!! It's a good thing that Masami and Koji's questions gave me enough time to sneak away! Of course, while I was trying to show off my fish catching skills to Natsumi, I run into another Generator. Just great! So, we get into a fish catching contest, and well, one thing lead to another, and I get thrown off the roof of a building, and into the middle of a stupid Energy Raider show, but not before that damn Generator sprayed spit all over me. Damn spit valves!! Just great. And what's that about me not wearing underwear?! Great, I had to power up in public!! Lucky for me that the audience thought it was all part of the show! The Generator was harder to kill than expected. I am starting to get more and more damage during my battles. I made it to Masami's cooking contest just in time to see her loose to Prof. Saito. I *was* able to cheer her up by telling her that her food was the best I had tasted. And just for the record, she is so much prettier without that tin can on her head! Still, she is a stupid bitch for not making me eggs Benedict! The Generators are defiantly getting more specialized, and that Saito lady is defiantly behind it. Well, it's a good thing that Ryo still has those magical little pills that make me all better. It's just my humanity that I am worried about. I don't know how much longer I have left. Koji says that I've been arrested by the police, and attacked be Generators, but Masami will be the death of me. I couldn't disagree with him more. My continuing to fight the Generators will be the death of me. After falling asleep in class again, I was forced to stand in the hall holding two buckets of water. Such a 20th century punishment. After some wired professor guy walked guy, giving me all these strange looks, I got the feeling that something big is going to happen, and soon. Stupid, stupid Ryo!! He may have an I.Q. of like. a million, but he has no common sense what so ever!! He goes blurting out that there is a Generator in the area. Well, he may not have used those exact words, but still!! But lucky for us, Masami just though that he was being sweet. The Generator that attacked me was much more advanced than any other I have faced to date. It had some sort of sonic weapon that almost got Masami and Natsumi killed when the fight moved into the downtown area. The weapon. it shredded, me, but I came back. The authorities just explained the attack as an escaped monkey! What will they think of next? Well, it gave me an opportunity to give Masami grief when she tried to say that it was a giant metal monster. I live for stuff like that!!  
  
A.N. Until next time, this is Shenlong no Miko signing off!! Now, I must go. and have fun with Gawl!! =}evil grin. Laters!!  
  
SNM 


End file.
